Curiosity
by Animinx
Summary: Harry was curious about what "touching" oneself entails, and went to couldn't ask his Aunt or Vernon- so he went and asked his cousin, Dudley Awful Summary, sorry.


**WARNING:**

 **Underage, Incent (cousins!), Sexual actions**

 **...**

 **You have been warned**

 **...**

 **If you want to keep reading, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Curiosity - Dudley x Harry**

Harry was a curious eleven year old, you see, and with curiosity comes seeking for answers.

Harry heard all the kids at school, speaking of "helping" themselves feel "good", and using odd words Harry has never heard Aunt Petunia or Vernon say. Harry heard Dudley mention it a couple times when he was near him and his friends, it was the strangest thing. Harry couldn't ask Aunt Petunia or Vernon- he was forbidden to ask questions- so he only had

one more option to do, ask Dudley.

It was a sunny day in Privet Drive, Aunt Petunia was out gardening whilst Vernon was away doing his weekly shop for the family, Harry and Dudley were in the house alone -Dudley being as petulant as always, and teasing Harry-, Harry's curiosity was strong so he just out and said "What does masturbating mean?" that stopped Dudley dead in his tracks, staring at Harry with confused beady eyes, "Why do you want to know that, Potter?" Dudley questioned, curiosity and, what was it, embarrassment(?) flowing through his every word, Harry shrugged, "I heard people at school talking about it -including you- so I'm wondering what it is.." Harry doesn't understand what's to be embarrassed about, he doesn't have the internet nor does he have any friends to ask, so he can't ask anyone about it, Dudley is the only one able to answer. "I see," Dudley said slowly, "It's where...you put your hand your peepee when it's big and move it up and down until stuff comes out..." Dudley awkwardly explained, Harry's curiosity peaked more, "Does it feel good?" He asked, Dudley blushed and nodded, "Very..", "Have you did it?" Harry asked, Dudley nodded again, blushing more, "Can you show me..? I want to know" Dudley stuttered nonsense words and eventually nodded, "but not here...my room" Harry was surprised Dudley offered Harry to come into his room, he hasn't seen his room before -he was never allowed there-, he was excited to see it, and excited to try something new.

Harry and Dudley stood awkwardly in Dudley's room. Harry shifted his feet, while Dudley played with his hands, "So...uh" Dudley started, "take your trousers off" Harry felt embarrassed but did what he was told, now standing with just his boxers, trousers down at his feet, "Boxers too..", Harry's blush darkened and he took those off- low and behold he was bare from hip down. Dudley coughed and commanded Harry to sit on the edge of the bed -Harry complied-. Dudley sat on his knees between Harry's legs and put his hand on Harry's limp penis, Harry, shocked, half yelled "What are you doing?!" and tried to bat Dudley's hands away, "I'm showing you what masturbating is..." Dudley said slowly, Harry stopped and doubtfully nodded. Dudley slowly moved his hand up and down Harry's length until slowly but surely, it started to harden.

Harry was shocked, he's never seen it erect like it is now, "is this... magic?" Dudley snorted, "No, idiot, that's what happens when you masturbate" Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Dudley continued moving his hand, it actually felt quite pleasant, despite it was Dudley. He quietly moaned as Dudley started to speed up his hand, now that felt good "K..Keep going" he said, his voice breathy and uneven, Dudley did and kept going fast, Harry moaned louder, "A-Ah Dudley!" he bit his lip, he heard Dudley moan quietly and he opened his eyes and looked down to see Dudley touching himself in rhythm with touching Harry, Harry moaned more at the side, biting his lip harder.

Harry felt an odd sensation ball up in his stomach, "D-Dudley, A-Ah.. some-something's coming... Ahhh Dudleeey!" Harry felt something come out his penis in fast bursts, he moaned loudly, bucking his hips. He heard Dudley moan again, louder and more breathy, indicating his release.

Harry and Dudley sat there, breathing heavy, Dudley got some tissues from his bedside and cleaned himself, he offered Harry some -which he gladly took- to clean himself up as well. They both put their boxers and trousers back on -well Harry did, Dudley just unzipped his trousers and took his penis out his boxers-. Harry and Dudley nodded at each other and went their separate ways. Dudley to the kitchen and Harry to his cupboard.

Well, that was Harry's curiosity sated- For Now.


End file.
